


Arimanius恶神（Cloud x Sephiroth）

by concentrategranules



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 这个其实是给 @硅基生物研究中心 的【ff7】Ahriman（cs）搞的所谓文评，后来被我弄成了这个我也搞不懂的七八百字的短文。不过她并没有AO3的账号
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Sephiroth, 克劳德/萨菲罗斯
Kudos: 2





	Arimanius恶神（Cloud x Sephiroth）

1、

他当然什么也不是。克劳德看着面前背对着自己的银发男子想。我喜爱的，从未真实存在过。

这个家伙，应该摔进污泥里才对。

不，不对。克劳德想，萨菲罗斯本身就是最黑暗的污泥。

强悍的恶神，拥有怎样一副外表呢？

2、

神并不会拘束于某一种外表。

这颗星球里交织着黑色的脉络，丝丝缕缕的黑雾散发出来，又重新凝聚为线，缠绕着星球表面的生命体，再吸收能量，再继续壮大。

或许它的意识已经接近于崩溃。

银发的恶神想要吞噬星球表面的生命，而现在他也会想

也许星球也是一种生命的形式，

而现在它正在被慢性杀害。

3、

“它快死了。”爱丽丝的声音断断续续的。

死寂开始弥漫，现在连内核都快要被侵蚀殆尽。

而浸透了黑色的星球，才是恶神预备给自己的身躯。

4、

正义会令邪恶消失吗？克劳德问自己。

蓝色的泛着一圈荧绿的双眼看到的，是一个只有死亡，没有延续的快要结束世界

狂风、暴雨、密布的扬尘。

地壳在扭曲地挪动，潮汐毫无规律。

恶神的作品。

5、

恶神是否也是生命形态的一种呢？

这并非普通认知里的生命。

星球希望克劳德能想出办法。

能做到吗？星球快要产生质变。

“星球不希望让他如愿。” 爱丽丝从背后拥抱了克劳德。

“是吗？”

“是的，什么方法都可以。”

6、

潮汐变得更加没有规律，它不断地冲刷着黑暗的脉络。

原就扭曲的星球更加没有了形状。

“爱丽丝？”克劳德虚无地唤着，他知道她不会有任何回应了。

无法兼容的生命之流在星球表面恣意流动着，克劳德居于它的控制点。

能量在流动中爆发，火山喷发得更为激烈，海水剧烈沸腾。

自转的星球在轨道上震动，隐形的轨线无法再束缚几近死亡的它。

黑色的恶神在疯狂攻击来自克劳德的最后抵抗。

他微笑迎来面前那些直刺入心脏的黑线。

7、

克劳德的自杀性死亡带来了异常的高温，星球宛如恒久的自转戛然而止。

青绿色的竖瞳眼睛发现黑色的筋络无法再稳固束缚的岩层。

8、

当这个世界不存在的时候，邪恶也就不存在了。

星尘弥漫于这片空间。

这就是最后的正义。

END


End file.
